


Deux oiseaux

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, failing thor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certaines dates sont importantes. Les oublier est douloureux. Avec le temps, l'habitude s'installe, aussi bien de les oublier que la douleur qui en découle. Parfois, seulement parfois, il y a quand même quelqu'un pour s'en rappeler même si ce n'est pas LA personne qui compte. Alors même si elle est un peu apaisée, la douleur reste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux oiseaux

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [一对儿小鸟](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853789) by [KarlaZeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit)



Il avait revêtu son meilleur costume.

Depuis dix mois qu'il avait fuit Asgard et sa punition, Loki avait gardé un profil aussi bas que possible.

Ca n'avait pas empêché Thor de le trouver très vite.  
Son frère avait un instinct pour ça .Comme son téléphone avait une application pour ça. En fait, Thor était un Lokiphone. Il pouvait le joindre partout et n'importe comment sans la moindre peine.

Cela fit tristement sourire le jotun.

Son frère pouvait le trouver n'importe ou mais était incapable de se souvenir d'une simple date.

Son anniversaire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thor oubliait.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que toute sa famille oubliait.

Avec les siècles, c'était même devenu une habitude.

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il était, Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents et son frère l'oubliaient ainsi systématiquement.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Il ne disait jamais rien. Ne rappelait jamais qu'ils l'oubliaient.

Il avait prit l'habitude.

A présent, il comprenait.

Comment et pourquoi se souvenir d'une date qui n'existait tout simplement pas ?

C'était logique après tout.

Loki ne savait même pas quand il était né finalement.

Le prince se téléporta dans une ruelle près du restaurant où il avait réservé.

"- Bonjour, vous avez réservé ?"

"- Oui, au nom de Laufeyson."

"- Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?"

Loki laissa le maître d'hôtel le placer puis passa sa commande.

Il avait invité Thor mais ne l'attendait pas vraiment.

Son frère n'avait jamais fait l'effort de se souvenir de ses invitations à un diner ou une chasse depuis une éternité.

Quand Thor voulait que son frère l'accompagne quelque part, il venait le chercher, l'attrapait par le col et le trainait avec lui.

Lorsque Loki voulait que son frère vienne avec lui, il allait lui demander, le lui rappelait trente fois, l'attendait à l'écurie de l'aube au crépuscule puis rentrer à sa chambre sans rien dire.  
A quoi bon ? Thor oubliait.

Comme toujours…

Le jeune prince avait tenté une fois encore mais n'attendait pas un instant que son frère se souvienne.

Son entrée arriva une bonne demi–heure plus tard.

Thor avait presque une heure de retard.

Il n'attendait pas autre chose.

Il mangea lentement le repas fin avec presque autant d'enthousiasme qu'un condamné à mort devant son dernier repas.

Bien qu'il n'attende rien de Thor, il ne pouvait s'empecher d'avoir l'estomac serré.

Et Thor qui lui hurlait et lui répétait qu'il l'aimait… Si c'était vrai, il n'oublierait pas à chaque fois n'est ce pas ?

Le serveur lui apporta la part de moelleux au chocolat avec une boule vanille qu'il avait choisit en dessert.

Il constata avec surprise la présence d'une bougie allumée sur le dessus.

Loki jeta un regard interloqué au serveur.

"- Vous avez laissé échappé que c'était votre anniversaire lorsque vous avez prit la réservation, monsieur."

Le jotun eut un petit rire désabusé.

Un SERVEUR avait prit le soin de noter une information lâchée sans faire attention mais son FRERE ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de le retrouver à dîner le jour se son anniversaire ?

Pour un peu, Loki en aurait pleuré.

Le serveur posa un verre de champagne près du prince.

"- C'est offert par la maison."

Loki remercia.

Il souffla seule sa bougie.

Comme il avait apprit l'existence de cette tradition, il fit un vœu puis mangea lentement le gâteau accompagné d'alcool.

Le pourboire qu'il laissa au serveur fut des plus généreux.

Avec un soupir, Loki décida de retourner à son petit appartement au premier étage d'une petite maison appartenant à une vieille dame à pied.

Il ne payait pas grand chose pour l'appartement.

La vieille louait l'étage plus pour avoir de la compagnie qu'autre chose.  
Comme elle ne voyait plus grand chose, elle ne s'était pas enfuie en hurlant lorsque le jotun s'était présenté pour la location.

Le prince ne vivait pas dans le luxe auquel il était habitué à Asgard mais il avait au moins un chez lui à son gout confortable et agréable. Que demander de plus ?  
Quand il voulait de la compagnie, il descendait un étage. La vieille dame était toujours contente de le voir. Ses enfants et petits enfants étaient partis depuis longtemps. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui papoter un peu de temps en temps lui plaisait.  
Et puis il y avait les chats de la dame. Eux étaient toujours d'accord pour lui faire des câlins.

Il n'y avait pas de chats à Asgard mais le prince s'était prit d'affection pour ces créatures. Elles étaient dignes, propres, avides de câlins mais indépendantes.

Il avait adopté deux petits sur la dernière portée d'une des minettes de la vieille dame. Pour éviter des problèmes jusque là récurent avec le voisinage, il avait même été jusqu'à proposer à la dame de s'occuper de la stérilisation des animaux. Ses méthodes n'avaient rien avec la barbarie des vétérinaires mortels. Lui inhibait juste la partie du cerveau reptilien qui conduisait le cycle reproductif des animaux. C'était plus simple, plus rapide, sans douleur. Absolument parfait !

Le prince aurait pu vivre dans une plus grande opulence mais il se satisfaisait de ce qu'il avait.  
Personne ne l'embêtait, il n'embêtait personne, tout allait bien.

Il évitait les Avengers, il évitait le SHIELD… il voulait juste la paix…

Lorsque Thor l'avait trouvé, son frère avait été prêt à l'aplatir sur le sol avec Mjolnir puis a la ramener à Asgard.  
Loki l'avait supplié de le laisser en paix. Il l'avait supplié de le laisser faire ses preuves.

Thor avait été dubitatif d'abord mais lui avait laissé une chance.

Loki ne l'avait pas déçut.

Thor était revenu le voir une fois par semaine puis une fois tous les 15 jours, puis une fois par mois…

Petit à petit, Thor l'avait lentement oublié.

Loki se téléporta sur la plus haute pile du pont de brooklyn.

Il s'y assit, les genoux entourés par les bras.

La nuit était belle. La lune était pleine et baignait le pont d'une douce lueur argentée.

Il se sentait seul. Et triste.

Le petit garçon en lui ne parvenait jamais à se taire le jour de son anniversaire.

Un mince sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

La bougie sur son gâteau lui avait fait plaisir mais… Il avait envie de plus.

Il voulait un anniversaire plus flamboyant.

Les yeux clos, il appuya son crâne contre la pile métallique du pont puis concentra sa magie.

Lentement, il attira vers lui des débris spatiaux. Rien de méchant, rien de dangereux, juste de quoi créer des centaines d'étoiles filantes à mesure qu'ils plongeaient vers la terre.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

"- Joyeux anniversaire…. Joyeux anniversaire Loki… Joyeux anniversaire…." Se mit-il à chanter à mi voix, son sourire tranchant avec les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

#############################

"- Avengers !"

Le groupe grogna.

Ils pouvaient pas avoir une soirée tranquille non ?

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Fury ?"

"- Loki a décidé de reprendre du service. Il a été repéré sur le pont de Brooklyn et semble préparer une attaque majeur contre la ville. Des milliers d'objets sont en train de quitter leur orbite autour de la planète et de plonger vers New york."

Thor lâcha un soupir déçut.

Il avait vraiment espéré que son frère avait cessé ses bêtises.

"- Laissez tomber, Fury. C'est rien. Il s'amuse juste." Balaya Clint à la surprise générale.

"- ….Pardon ?"

"- Mais oui, il s'amuse c'est tout ! Il a fait bouger des satellites ?"

"- Heu… non…"

"- et ce sont les seuls trucs en orbites qui pourraient faire du dégât. Laissez le faire. Au pire, ça fait des jolies étoiles filantes, au mieux ça nettoie la pollution spatiale.

"- BARTON !"

"- Mais non chef je vous dis que…"

"- VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! EN ROUTE !"

Clint protesta encore lourdement mais personne ne l'écoutait.

"- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est normal et pas dangereux ! Mais dis leur, Thor !"

Le blond secoua la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas que croire ami Barton."

Incrédule, Clint en restant les bras ballant.

"- Tu plaisantes ?"

"- Clint, t'es pas encore en tenue ?"

L'archer se précipita à sa chambre pour se préparer.

Lorsqu'il revint, il jeta un regard noir à Thor.

"- T'es vraiment un enfoiré en fait."

"- CLINT !"

Mais l'archer refusa d'en dire plus. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas sa réaction.

Le quinjet les emmena jusqu'au pont de Brooklyn.

Stark se posa sur une fine corniche près de Loki qui ne lui dédia même pas un regard. Il s'intéressait davantage aux centaines d'étoiles filantes qui illuminaient le ciel.

Petit à petit, en contrebas, les humains sortaient de chez eux ou se penchaient aux fenêtres pour voir la pluie de lumière.

Leurs regards émerveillés étaient aussi agréables que le sourire de ses enfants la première fois qu'il les avaient emmené voir la Fête du Feu sur Vanheim. Comme si les humains étaient eux même des enfants…

"- Ne bouge plus, Rodolphe !"

Loki ne bougea pas plus ni ne s'intéressa au milliardaire qui le menaçait de ses répulseurs.

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, il ne s'occupait que de la pluie d'étoiles.

"- Loki…"

La voix chargé de déception de Thor le fit tressaillir.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux Thor ?"

La fatigue et la tristesse étaient évidentes dans la voix du Jotun.

"- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? Tu m'avais promis !"

"- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, Thor."

"- Ha oui ? Et ça ! c'est quoi ?" S'emporta le prince d'Asgard avant un geste agacé vers le ciel.

"- Aucun des débris que j'ai attiré n'est suffisamment grand pour être dangereux, j'y ai veillé. Et quand bien même j'aurais fait une erreur, je peux le détruire immédiatement si besoin est. "

Thor hésita.

"- Et pourquoi tu t'amuse à ça, Rodolphe ? La nuit te paraissait pas assez belle ?"

Cette fois, Loki eut un petit sourire réel.

"- On peut dire ça, Anthony Stark. Mais puisque j'ai outrepassé mon temps de tranquillité, je vais vous laisser."

Déjà, à présent que les débris n'étaient plus attirés par la magie du prince, les étoiles filantes se raréfiaient.

Loki se leva avec grâce sur la petite corniche de moins de trente centimètres de large.

"- Mais c'est que tu es tout beau dis donc !" S'amusa l'ingénieur.

"- Oui, j'avais un dîner ce soir. Mais mon invité m'a oublié. Pas que j'attendait vraiment qu'il vienne de toute façon."

Personne ne paru comprendre jusqu'à ce que Thor hoquet.

"- Loki… je suis désolé… je…"

Le jotun eut un geste vague de la main;

"- Aucune importance, Thor. J'ai l'habitude depuis le temps."

"- Allons, ne dis pas ça… Tu sais que je t'aime petit frère."

Loki eut une seconde le réflexe de hurler à la figure de Thor qu'il n'était pas son frère mais se retint. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni le courage. De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, ça ne changerait rien. Comme ça n'avait jamais rien changé pendant des siècles."

"- Probablement… Et bien messieurs, une bonne soirée à vous…"

Près de Thor, Clint se faufila jusqu'au bord de la rampe ouverte du quinjet en stationnaire.

"- Hé ! Loki attends !"

Surpris, le prince se figea avant de se téléporter chez lui.

"- Clint Barton…"

L'agent lui lança une boite colorée avec un ruban dessus.

"- … Barton ?"

"- Bon anniversaire."

Loki resta figé une seconde.

Puis il disparu sans un mot.

Le choc était évident sur son visage.

Comme celui de Thor.

Le prince était livide.

Il avait oublié ! Par les couilles d'Odin, il avait oublié l'anniversaire de son petit frère !

"- Ca fera jamais que la 1934eme fois en 4121 ans d'après ce que je sais." Railla Clint, dégoûté.

Stark se posa sur la rampe.

Loki avait disparu, il n'y avait plus de menace, Tony n'allait pas resté en l'air plus longtemps pas plus que le quinjet n'allait rester sur place.

"- Comment tu sais ça, le moineau ?"

"- ….Quand Loki fouillait ma tête pour des infos, j'ai vu des choses dans la sienne"

"- …Et tu n'as jamais pensé a prévenir quelqu'un ?."

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi la recette du pudding à l'hydromel ou le souvenir de son premier accouchement on un intérêt pour le SHIELD." Renifla encore l'agent.

Il avait fait du chemin depuis sa rage meurtrière contre le jotun.

"- Et y avait aussi sa date d'anniversaire."

"- Entre autre. Comme le nombre de fois où sa famille l'a oublié. Ou le nombre de fois où Thor lui à promi-juré quelque chose mais n'a jamais tenu sa parole."

Mal à l'aise, Thor détourna les yeux.

Loki n'avait JAMAIS oublié un seul de ses anniversaires.

Lorsque pour une raison ou une autre Loki ne pouvait être là, soit un lui envoyait un cadeau et une carte, soit il se rattrapait l'année d'après.

Loki lui avait ainsi téléporté deux cadeaux près de six mois plus tôt.

Un pour l'année en court et l'autre pour son absence pendant qu'il chutait dans le néant entre les branches d'Yggdrasil.  
Et lui ? Depuis quand n'avait il pas souhaité un bon anniversaire à son petit frère ?

Thor eut honte.

"- Pas la peine de chercher à rattraper, Thor. Ce serait encore plus insultant pour lui. Rappelle toi pour l'an prochain. Si tu peux." Se moqua encore Clint.

"- … Et tu lui as offert quoi ?" S'enquit Natasha, curieuse;

"- Trois fois rien. Juste une bricole. Juste un truc à l'arrache quand j'ai comprit que Thor avait oublié une fois de plus."

###########################

Loki s'assit sur son lit, le cœur battant.

Il y avait si longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas pensé à lui !

Un sourire réel aux lèvres, il examina la boite sous toutes les coutures.  
Elle avait visiblement déjà servit mais ça n'avait aucune importance.  
Quelqu'un s'était "souvenu" et rien que ça était le plus beau des cadeaux.

Les mains presque tremblantes, il retira le bout de scotch qui tenait la boite fermée puis l'ouvrit.

Son sourire s'élargit avant qu'il ne lâche un vrai rire attendrit.

Gentiment, il prit la peluche de hibou entre ses doigts.

Il la reconnu immédiatement pour l'avoir vu dans l'esprit de Clint. Elle faisait partie de sa collection de peluche d'oiseaux de proie.

Même si le cadeau avait été fait sur le pouce c'était une évidence, il connaissait la valeur que l'archer donnait à sa collection.

Il prendrait grand soin de la peluche.  
Content comme un chat avec de la crème sur la moustache, il serra le jouet contre lui puis se laissa tomber sur le flanc.

Il s'endormit rapidement, plus profondément que depuis bien longtemps.

La petite peluche était chaude entre ses mains.

#####################################

Clint regagna sa chambre.

Il y avait un trou à présent dans sa collection mais il ne le regrettait pas.

Son geste était sans doute idiot, mais lui aussi savait ce que signifiait de n'avoir personne pour se rappeler de son anniversaire. Même son frère Barney avait oublié les dernières années où ils avaient été ensemble au cirque. Ensuite, personne n'y avait jamais plus pensé bien que l'information soit facile à trouver dans son dossier du SHIELD. Même Natasha n'avait jamais pensé à s'y intéresser alors qu'il lui offrait systématiquement quelque chose pour le sien.

Il prit la peluche la plus récente de la collection puis s'assit sur son lit.

Il resta longuement à l'observer puis se roula en boule autour d'elle dans son nid de couvertures.

La peluche était un peu bizarre. Bien différente des autres. Elle n'était pas en tissu peluche. Elle était en lin solide recouverte de plumes d'aigle cousues une a une sur la base de textile.  
Il l'avait trouvé presque neuf mois auparavant, sur son oreiller, le soir de son anniversaire.

Le paquet n'était pas signé.

Il y avait juste une étiquette à son nom en lettres vertes.

Il serra l'oiseau de tissu contre lui puis finit lui aussi par s'endormir.


End file.
